Sweet Desire
by Military-SweetHeart
Summary: Being a familiar sucked, in Scud's opinion. He was only considered a pet, a toy, a meal. But when Anabela walked into his life, he felt that being a familiar wouldn't be so bad. Maybe he would even enjoy being with her.


_Since I started a fanfic for this movie, I decided to do a one-shot for Scud._

_He deserves to have some love!_

* * *

Sweet Desire  


Scud watched her sleep peacefully, her chest rising and falling with each breath. He traced her tattoo, wondering when she had gotten it and if it had hurt. Or if she hadn't felt a thing. When he was done with that, he went to tracing her shoulder blades. That caused her to shiver slightly and move closer to him. She laid her head on his chest, a sweet smile gracing her features. Scud chuckled softly, wondering how he had ended up with her. She was a pure blood, and not just any pure blood, she was the daughter of the ruling vampire lord. Lord Escorpiao. Though being a vampire, he loved humans. They weren't just meals to him, they were companions, friends, mates.

Unlike his old master. The Blood Pack. God, how he hated being their little pet. They forced him to join Blade and then betray him. Or he would die. So, he did what he had to, even if it only prolonged his death sentence. Then he met her, Anabela. The rogue hunter. His rescue, though she hadn't known until that fateful moment. When the Pack had gone down to the sewers, she had chosen to stay back with him. She had asked him why he stayed, and how he knew the pack. He had broken down.

_"Scud? You're hiding something from Blade. I can sense it." Anabela stated calmly. She watched him nervously smoke two cigarettes before he turned to face her. He pulled down his lower lip and showed her his glyph. She looked shocked and concerned when he took a step back from her. "Scud? Please tell me what is going on." She always spoke in a calm voice. The only time she ever showed her anger was when Chupa and Reinhardt had gotten in Whistler's face. She had shouted at them and threatened to throw them into the sun light if they so much as laid a finger on him. And they had believed her. Scud watched her nervously, thinking she would tell Blade and then that would be the end of him._

_"I'm their damn familiar. It was either join them and betray Blade, or die, or worse, be turned." He muttered. He flinched when she lifted his chin so she could look him in the eye. He tried looking away, but she held him firmly._

_"Being turned is not worse than death. Watching someone you care about die is worse," her voice sounded so sincere, so gentle. He didn't want to cry in front of her. He hadn't wanted to seem weak, but when the tears started to fall, he couldn't stop them. His shoulders hunched as the sobs racked his body. She slowly wrapped her arms around his waist and let him cry onto her shoulder. He couldn't hear what she was whispering to him, but he wanted to believe they were words of comfort. "Josh?" _

_He froze at that name. How long had it been since a woman had called him that? Had cared about his well being? Too long, as he looked in her eyes._

_"I do not care what they have done to you, what unspeakable things they have made you do, but that does not matter. You must come with me, my father can offer you protection from them. But only if you are willing-" her words were cut short when he pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss. He pulled her close to him, as close as they could be, and waited for her to pull away. But she hadn't. She had closed her eyes and kissed him back._

_Their moment was cut short when the sounds of cars approaching were heard. He didn't wait, he just reacted. He turned around and started to guide her towards the back, where her car was. He didn't grab anything, just kept a strong grip on her hand as they made their way._

Scud closed his eyes, waiting for her to wake up. When she started to stir, he tried to even his breath and pretend he was asleep. It didn't work. It never did, but he always tried.

"Josh," she whispered. He cracked and eye and saw her playful smile. He stretched slowly then quickly wrapped his arms around her and flipped them so he was laying on her. She screamed in surprise, but was quickly silenced when he kissed her. It was a soft slow kiss at first, but then turned passionate all too quickly. When he released her, she was panting for breath and staring at him with a hungry look. He grinned knowingly. She was always hungry after waking up. But she never asked. So he would always make her drink.

"Hungry, baby?"

She nodded, though slowly at first.

"Come here." He scooped her up, another yelp, and had her sit on his lap. This was his favorite moment of their day. She gave him a sweet kiss that trailed to his neck where she softly bit into his veins. Everything she did, it was gentle and caring. She was his sweet desire.


End file.
